


Lost

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Lost

„Máš všechno?“  
„Všechno. Donutil jsi mě to kontrolovat třikrát. Nechceš, abych se vracel, že ne?“ 

Ticho.

Sehun se té otázce jenom mírně pousmál. Nedokázal odpovědět. Došel do obýváku a posadil se na pohovku. O co se to pokouší? Věděl, že to nebude jednoduché, ale tohle nečekal. Měl pocit, že se všechno sesype. Ale ještě ne. Ještě nemůže.

„Tak já jdu. Měj se.“ Usmál se Jongdae. Sehun se zvedl a došel ho vyprovodit. Jongdae se naposledy usmál a potom se za ním zavřely vchodové dveře.

Je pryč.

A všechno se teď může sesypat. Sehun se neudržel na nohách a dopadl na zem. Dlaň si položil na místo, kde se nachází srdce a nechal všechnu bolest, aby se prodrala ven. Křičel, plakal, nemohl to vydržet. Bylo to nesnesitelné. Byl s ním vždycky. Nikdy od sebe nebyli déle, jak pár dní a i tak měl Sehun pocit, že se dusí. Co bude dělat teď, když je pryč. Sehun neví, kdy se vrátí, neví, jestli se vůbec vrátí. Všechno co mu zbylo, byla bolest.

Na druhé straně dveří stál Jongdae. Rozešel se, sešel jedno patro a poté vzhlédl k jejich bytu. A zastavil se. Nemohl se pohnout, nemohl udělat jediný krok. Sedl si na schodech a zprudka dýchal, cítil na hrudi bolest, která se prodírala celým jeho tělem. Nevěděl, co se to děje. Jenom seděl a čekal, než se ta bolest zmírní. Ale při pomyšlení na jednoho člověka se ta bolest zvětšovala a nebrala konce.

Byla nesnesitelná, cítil, jak se mu oči zalívají slzami. Nechtěl si připadat jako nějaký zamilovaný blázen, ale tím on byl. 

Je zamilovaný blázen.

Ještě jednou si dovolil pomyslet na ten úsměv, který tak zbožňuje a zvedl se. Jongdae se postavil a odešel.


End file.
